


New Blueprint Acquired

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Series: Subnaughtyca [2]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica: below zero (video game)
Genre: Alien dating, Alien fucker, Aliens learning human emotions, If you dont have home made genitals store fabricated is fine, New chapters will be added for those who wanna just smooch & date the big alien, Other, PWP, getting rawed by your alien friend with benefits, glowing alien cock, some feelings growing, you are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: Continuation of my other fic, Al-An -for scientific reasons of course- wants to ensure Robin is getting the best care and when you have a biofabrication you might as well make use of it.“You know you don’t need to change your body for me. I liked you before we started doing this and I will keep caring about you even if we stop or keep going as are right now. I would never ask anything from you that extensive.”Al-An replied almost sounding offended at the ever idea “This isn’t about the want of care but efficiency!"
Relationships: Al-An/Robin Goodall
Series: Subnaughtyca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645591
Comments: 41
Kudos: 296





	1. Lubricant is essential in construction of vehicles and power plants

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed excuse for alien dick tbh
> 
> Shout out to Empathy_S_Snitch who helped with my lack of knowledge on the game and helped me work out ideas.

Sam used to tease her about her love for exploring the alien life, looking for connection and friendship among the stars. It had been her passion since she was young and what good sister wouldn’t use the search for aliens as fuel for gentle sibling mockery. Well if her sister knew what she was doing now. While she knew Al-An’s capacity to care was different from a humans and that they haven’t know each other for that long really, she still cared for them a great amount and she thinks they have become a ‘thing’. Kinda.

After their first time together, she made it only a few days before the constant stress of surviving on this planet brought her enough that she decided to go back to Al-An. After the mortifying process of asking for it again that day, it became just part of her time on this planet. Find food, find water, avoid getting eaten, find more copper, gold, silver, Rubys, avoid the sea truck getting destroyed and getting eaten, get a planet shattering orgasm from her alien friend with benefits, don’t drown, get back to base and repeat.

Al-An seemed fine with the arrangement, finishing what ever calibrations or data collections they were working on, engaging in more witty jabs and learning about each other and then making her eyes roll back in intense pleasure. In fact they seemed to be getting more curious about what keeps humans happy and healthy. Robin herself was getting more curious about her friend too, she couldn’t help but want to make sure they were getting something back from this too. She learned there was some transference from them still being partly in her mind but it was muted to a being like them. Though regardless of what Al-An said, cuddling, smooching and overall just touching Al-An when she could wasn’t wasted on them, even if it was a ‘human bonding behaviour’.

But she doesn’t always visit just for a sexual favours, she valued their friendship or what ever this was now too much let it be reduced to just deep sea booty calls. So one day, as she was sitting on Al-An’s body, leaning on their back, just talking about what ever came to mind, she wasn't expecting it when Al-An spoke up during a lull in the conversation.

“I have been contemplating your frequently shouted requests when I aid you in release of your pleasure hormones.”

She almost slipped off of them and they flashed a red colour as they adjusted their stance to keep her balanced. She righted herself and looked over her shoulder at them with a confused look. Al-An had turned back to her as well, stomping one of their legs before turning back and continuing to work.  
  
“My… What?”

“You have on multiple occasions requested for me to mate with you.”  
  
“I mean isn’t that we have been doing already? When have I asked for more?”  
  
“As I have stated, multiple times, last being yesterday when you were stimulating your self on my primary pelvic region. ‘Fuck me’ was the term you use. Repeatedly. At a very high octave.”

Robin had never been shy when it comes to sexuality but Al-An seemed to be able to make her blush more that any other partner ever had. “That was more just… humans tend to be vocal-“  
  
“-Oh. yes, I believe I have learned that fact extensively.” They replied and Robin gave a mock gasp of offence and gave a soft playful slap to Al-An’s rump. “Rude!”  
  
They flashed a more green colour which she was learning to tell was a positive reaction. She sighed loudly and leaned back against them, soaking up the warmth they produced at certain spots. “What exactly were you contemplating, then?”

“The benefits of adding genitalia to my vessel.” Robin was left speechless. Her silence stretched on until Al-Al chimed up again“I can feel your vital signs increasing, are you well?”

“Yep!” She said quickly, having her own mental reboot before she was shifting her position carefully so she could sit up to face the alien, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin over their shoulder. “You know you don’t need to change your body for me. I liked you before we started doing this and I will keep caring about you even if we stop or keep going as are right now. I would never ask anything from you that extensive.” She pressed a few kissed along Al-An’s shoulder, being mindful of their horns.

Al-An replied almost sounding offended at the ever idea “This isn’t about the want of _care_ but _efficiency_. Your kind has penetrative breeding, you have asked for it, it is not a difficult alteration. I would not even have to change vessel to make the adjustment. It will be purely decorative as I do not know yet how to replicate compatible and viable sp-“

“That… part isn’t necessary for this. Okay, here is my counter question. Do you want to do this?”

“I believe it will improve efficiency of our coupling extensively.”  
  
“Will it be better for you?”  
  
“… It is possible to add more receptors and I will be able to identify the reasons you engage in such facsimiles of breeding so often.” Robin was chuckling before Al-An added. “I have already created a few designs if you wish to add any input.”

———————————

The next time her sister messaged her about some routine updates on a package drop and chaos of working for Alterra she kind of wanted to shout that she had found an alien friend with benefits and they were in the process of designing a dick for them. How did this even become her life.

———————————

She was in the middle of building another base when she received a message from Al-An saying they were ‘ready at her connivence’. She hadn’t felt right _dictating_ much of the design, more so outside of just making sure the size and shape wasn’t too extreme for comfort so she didn't know what the end result would be like. She really needed this base, it was important that she had it running but as she was struggling to find a place to put the moon pool with rocks being in the way as she made her base too low, she just couldn’t take it any more and return to her sea truck, abusing the booster module to return too where Al-An was. Feeling much more satisfied as she used the perimeter defence upgrade when a Shadow Leviathan tried to slow her down.

“Hello Al-An, Hi, hello, yes, I’m here.” She said walking into the base, trying not to seem to eager but damn if she wasn’t curious. The alien was further in the base near the fabrication machine but flitted at that impossible speed to her at the sight of her. She almost fell back but one of the robotic arms caught her wrist and pulled her back straight. It wasn’t the first time that had happened.

“Modifications have been completed if you wish do engage in intercourse.”

“I do enjoy it when you talk dirty to me, sweetie.” Robin teased, though she looked over the alien and she didn’t really see any changes at first “Are you free? I mean I wouldn’t want to interrupt any of your projects or anything-“

“I assumed you were arriving shortly so I have started a project which is time based to be running in the background and does not need my attention.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Robin lifted her hands up to them, which they had learned the meaning of and one of the arms extended down to pick them up in a beam and bring them closed so Al-An could pull them to their chest as they started walking towards the side of the base, completely unheeded by Robin presses kisses all over their face. They brought her to one of the square architecture features of the base and laid her sprawled along it.

“Did you measure which one was the perfect height for this?”She teased but really should have know better that it didn’t work to try and embarrass Al-An as they simply replied. “Yes, you voiced about the disparity in our heights a few times. Though you have seemed to appreciate it.” She laughed and stroked her hand along one of their horns affectionately.  
  
"So you are sure you want to do this?”  
  
“We ensured all of this even before the installation.”  
  
“Please, tell me again… oh can you say it how you would have answered my original question?”  
  
Al-An took a step forward, lessening the already minute space between them so he fit right between her spread legs, towering over her with all their power and alien nature. “Yes. I want to fuck you.” Robin shuddered and it was all she needed to hear “May I defabricate your clothes now… please?”

She was still so happy that Al-An was asking instead of just doing, even if they barely let her finish saying yes before they started dematerialising her wetsuit. She gasped as she suddenly felt the full feeling of the cold stone under her but she was too eager to complain.

“I wish to see.” Robin said, mimicking Al-An’s voice the best she could as her eyes roamed around their body again, it was only now that he was closer that she saw an extra line glowing at their pelvis. She hovered her finger tips over it. “Please?”

Al-An bowed his head slightly “Since you asked nicely.” They said, mimicking her right back from their first time together. They were much stronger and larger than her but she was still gentle as she touched her fingertips to the slit, rubbing gently along the line as she sat up and pressed more kisses to their chest. It wasn’t long before she felt a shudder run though the alien and her fingers grew slick before she felt the tip push through, the length slipping out against her hand.

She leaned back and took a good look at the new ‘equipment’ that Al-An was packing, and like the rest of him it was a site to behold. Glowing the shifting colours that the rest of their body had with the same kind of intricate pattern of the dark steel coloured skin. It was a very sizeable length still even with her comments about the difference in their sizes but it was tapered slightly at the tip and getting thicker at the base in a which rounded back into the sheath. Over all, she was impressed.

“My compliments to the architect.” She said and watched as Al-An’s body -their whole body- flashed green before fading back to a shifting pallet of warm colours.  
  
“Thank you. How ever impressive the aesthetic should, however, be less impressive to the functionality I assure you.” 

"Bold claim." Robin grinned, growing even more excited.

She curled her hand around the shaft and stroked it gently, watching how the colour lit against her dark skin. It luckily felt softer and smoother than the rest of their skin as well as being very slick, Robin was feeling quite depraved with how much she wanted to have this inside her. She had no doubt that this would be a wild ride but firstly she watched Al-An as she stroked the long cock, delighted in all the small twitches and the increase in the clicking sounds they made that told her that they were being effected by her touch. Robin laid back on the stone again and lifted her hips, using her hand to be able to grind against the slick appendage, sighing happily at the texture of the pattern was there enough to feel against her clit.

“This is nice… you’re so warm here.” She whispered, she was so slick from both of them now and after a moment of them grinding against the cock she began to line them up. Before she could, Robin yelped as she was was suddenly grabbed at the thighs by metal hands, forcing her legs back and opened. Al-An’s arms reached down and held her hips, taking over grinding the head of their cock at her entrance.

“You’re verbal feedback will be be appreciated if not completely necessary.” As they said that Robins sight was effected by the now more commonplace swirling light at the edges as Al-An connected with her mentally. As the first throb of pleasure went through her body the alien took that moment to side into her, she arched her back and cried out, it was pure bliss, even better than she imagined it would be. The sensitivity Al-An’s connection gave her again made their touch and the feeling of being stretched and filled by the firm heat of their cock feel almost overwhelming. The metal hand and Al-An’s arms kept her still for a moment as she clenched around he length, getting used to the new feeling.

There was a small surprised “ _Oh!_ ” From the alien “That is a… unique experience.” Which was much more that they usually reacted which spoke a lot for how much they were probably feeling this now too.  
  
the grip on her grew tighter before Al-An started thrusting, short and quick thrusts, the heat and texture was just amazing. They used their grip on her to pull her into the thrusts, every stroke she could feel them go deeper, stretch her just that bit more. Soon the cock was pressing against all the right places as she was fucked in a way that had her curling her toes. Being held as she was there was nothing she could do but scrambled here fingers against the stone under her and give in to the pleasure.

Robin didn’t even care show much noise she was make, she was racing towards her climax and it was driving her crazy. She needed something to ground her self even if just a little. She reach up and let her blunt nails dig into the rough skin of Al-An’s arms which didn’t even leave a mark on them so she didn’t hold back. When her orgasm hit, she felt it with every inch of her being, she clenched around their cock, crying out out as it buried deep into her. She was trembling in the after shocks, clit pulsing from the force of her climax. She whimpered as Al-An kept grinding against her, more soft little " _Oh"_ sounds being whispered through. She was so worn that she didn’t notice how all the light in the base where flickering and growing brighter until it was blinding and she needed to cover her eyes. There was a whirring sound from the increase of power that steadily grew louder but not loud enough for her to miss hearing a deep moan for the first time in a long thatwasn’t hers. The being between her legs tensed up with one last thrust burying deep inside her, there was static burst sound and then the light and the sound were abruptly gone.

Robin, brought her arms away from shielding here eyes and looked around the dark base before here eyes fixed on Al-An who was only glowing a dim white themself.  
  
“Al-An? Al-An are you okay?” She sat up, the metal hands pulling away as she reached up and cupped his face, there was a terrible moment where they didn’t answer before the glow and the lights of the base returned to normal again as they shook themselves out a bit.  
  
“I… ah, yes, I am fine. There was just a bigger influx of _data_ to be processed than I had anticipated.”

“Oh my god.” Robin just rolled her eyes before she sprawled back onto the stone black, and continued trying to catching her breathe as the sweat on her skin started rapidly cooling. She was exhausted and filthy and completely satisfied. Al-An made a few clicking sounds before gently pulling out of her and as this point she was probably going to have to take a dip in the ocean to clean up…maybe she could convince Al-An to let her build a shower in here but not yet, she was too tired to even move. She would have just fallen asleep right there but she heard Al-An moving and soon she was scooped up in their arms which was much more comfortable.

“This Initial design seemed to be be greatly effective and compatible with your human anatomy. Thought for the sake accuracy will need to test it again at least five times more to ensure its continued effectiveness and then determine if anything needs to be modified.” Robin just hummed an agreeable tone. The alien walked with her back to their work station, before pausing. “I can…. Identify some… benefits… to this activity.”

The woman laughed and nuzzled against Al-An’s chest. “I’m glad you liked it.”

They were both quiet for a moment, Robin almost feel asleep before Al-An spoke up again. “I also find it beneficial to have this arrangement… looking after you and having you as an assistant for my work. It… would be …. Productive… if it continued for as long as possible… on just this planet or if you wish to accompany more to others.”

Robin didn’t reply, she didn’t know what she could even say to that but she pressed her hand to their chest, and thought on all the affection she held for them. If it was just her to think about, she would say yes in a heart beat but she had her sister who she couldn't just leave. When she did eventually fall asleep she still dreamed of exploring the stars as she has so many time but now she was with some one she might just be falling for.


	2. Oxygen acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Al move away from the base and explore together which creates circumstances in which they can no longer deny that Al-An is being effected by their time with Robin much more than they expected. Sam is also getting suspicious about what her sister us up to but how do you tell your sister who works for a corporation that the big find of the century is your lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed, G-rated excuse to take an Alien on a date until emotions cause them to pop

“Robin, Alterra are asking me about some tampering you have done to the sea truck’s transporter module. Care to tell me what you are up to?”  
  
“Umm.” Robin looked up at where Al-An had four of their metallic arms using beams to keep the sea truck hovering in base while the other set of arms dug through wiring and used building tools to modified the size and shape of the door. “You know, some very believable and proper reasons. Some that can be justified in a way that Alterra won’t look into it.” She said hopefully, waiting on bated breath for her sisters reaction. 

Sam sighed, her sister knew something was going on, occasionally leaving openings for her to explain herself but she couldn’t let them know about Al-An, as much as she wants to tell her sister she also couldn’t put her in that position. Even so, Al-An trusted her to not to tell anyone about them and she wasn’t going to harm that trust, they had come so far, she couldn’t set them back. After a moment of silence, both knowing that Robin hadn’t taken this chance either to confess either Sam spoke “Okay… okay, I will think of something…. Look, you’re not in trouble right? You would tell me if you were in over your head about something?” 

She felt terrible as it was so didn’t go trying to deny it “I’m…. I’m good Sam, really good, I promise…. You take care of yourself up there too, okay?”

“Yes, there has been an influx of people burning themselves by trying to drink the coffee too soon, it really is the wilderness up here. You’re luck you are safe on that alien planet with all the carnivorous fauna and dangerous flora.” They both chuckled and then said their goodbyes. She walked over to Al-An, leaning into their side. “Almost done?”

“The software will take a while to be completely downloaded but I reviewed simulations and it will work.”

“It’s dark now anyways, best to go when it’s light out. So, see you in the morning?” 

“Agreeable.”  
  
——————————

You get used to being alone, the quiet isn’t as unnerving as it used to be, especially when you also get used to threats following you. Robin was sleeping in her bed when she heard a few bangs on the side of her base. She jolted awake and looked around. Slipping off here bed she crouched and eased her way to the door, looking out the hatch, half expecting to see a Leviathan attacking but suddenly there was a purple glow and a head looking in back at her. She jumped back and screamed. “Jesus, Al! You need to warn me before you just teleport in!” 

“I made an attempt to but you were vividly hallucinating and were not responding. Are you ready to leave?” 

“No! And It’s still dark out just… give me a minute.”  
  
Al-An looked around and the hatch and glowed red for a second before fading back. “I guess I’ll just wait here then.” With a chuckle Robin rolled her eyes and pointed.

“Try the moon pool, you can wait inside.” Robin went and started the coffee machine, when it finished pouring into her cup she looked and saw Al-An had climbed up and was shaking off in the moon-pool room. It was funny watching them have to lean their fore-body forward to prevent hitting their head on the base’s glass ceiling. The metallic arms weren’t circling them as it did while they were in their own base but now laid dormant, moulded around their upper arms and legs like a type of armour.“Welcome to my base!” She said, she sat in her command chair and sipped at her cup while watching as Al-An started to explore. Looking over posters, and the planters that she had placed everywhere, the aquarium and the creature eggs she was incubating inside it. They were never able to have a proper look when they were in her head, not to mention that since then, she had upgraded it and extended it. She was pretty proud of how it looked. 

“It is liveable… for your species.” They replied, walking up to her bed, touching it before climbing on to it hesitantly sit on it with their legs folded neatly under them before looking at her expectantly. She would do anything to be able to take and keep a photo of Al-An like that but too risky with her PDA being partially monitored.  
  
“Okay, one moment.” She washed up, ate some lantern fruit and peepers -a surprisingly okay combination- before she started sorting and fabricating things for their little adventure. “Okay ready when you are.”

“then you have been ready for 47 of your human minutes, shall we?”

They both headed to the moon pool to dive back into the water, Al-An moved similarly to the warpers leisurely, getting to the sea truck they climbed into the back where they had wrapped in from and again, sat legs folded and waited.   
  
——————————

Now this wasn’t a date. But its was pretty close to one. Very close. She piloted them to the island with the ice base and out they climbed out and onto the snow. She watched as Al-An dragged one foot through the snow a few times before titling his face up to the sun that was lightly streaming in through some gaps in the clouds. It was then she realised something important. “How long has it been since you have seen sunlight?”

“A few thousand years.” She rested her hand gently at their side and was going to let them have this moment but they looked down at her. “I don’t appreciate having to be subjected to it again but what your scientists have uncovered is worth a better look.” 

Robin snorted back a laugh before she pulled at their arm to make them lean down so she could press a kiss to the side of their face. Letting her friend go, she unfolded her snow fox from her back and hopped on. “Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up?” She teased, revving her bike up, ready to go. Al-An flashed green and there was some smugness in their voice as they replied. 

“Quite sure, can you?” 

“I’m leading the way, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. If only to a certain degree.” 

The swirl returned to her vision and as she sped off Al-An seemed to be flitting to every point she had been driving to, seeing the path she wanted to take as she thought them. She then tried racing them to each point, so far, Al-An was winning. Not matter now much Robin yelled that their methods were obviously cheating Al-An denied there was any unfair advantage. 

They went through the cave and headed up to where the frozen leviathan had been partially dug from the ice. She listen as Al-An spoke about what the creatures were like alive, about what the Kharaa virus had been like and how the planet had been deviated by it. How their previous body had been lost before they could finish their work on the cure. It sounded all pretty sad to Robin but Al-An spoke as if it were just facts, just some minor inconvenience. 

“So you might be the last of your kind then?” She asked “How does that make you feel? Are you… lonely?”  
  
“The knowledge of my people is still held within me, that's all populations are, a collection of knowledge, split between many. We do not have this issue.”  
  
“So… you’re okay?”  
  
Al-An looked towards her, colour flickering green for a moment. “You’re humanising me again. You need not.” They told her, but still, Robin wasn’t buying that any more, they hadn’t spoken about it again but she remembered all that hesitance and hope when they had asked her to stay with them. “I’m not… but, you know you aren’t alone any more? Right now, you have me.” She leaned against them, looking up at them with a small smile on her face. She delighted at the flash of pink that went through them.

She wanted to bring up the mood and a short race later they both entered the cave and Robin showed them all the baby snow stalkers, picking up one of the smaller one (which was still the size of a fully grown dog) and giving it a lot of pets. Al-An just watched her as she played with them, occasionally glowing blue at the sight of her cooing over them. She tried getting Al-An to pet one too but they resisted, saying it was an illogical human behaviour to want to pet creatures. 

“But look at him!” 

“I can’t not, as you are holding them so close.”

“Come one, Al, you know you want to. He is so fluffy and friendly.”  
  
“…If I do will you cease?” She just grinned and watched as Al-An reached down and scratched the baby snow stalker behind its hear, chuckling as its leg started to twitch. 

They were heading towards the Architect’s base to get some materials and really, it was her own fault. She had made sure to pack thumpers before she had left, she had known when she should have slowed down to place them but she had gotten so caught up in playing around with the impossible attempt to race Al-An that she missed when they crossed into Ice worm territory. 

First there was a rumble, then in a matter of second she was thrown off her snow fox and crashed into the ice, watching as the the creature struck her bike a few times before it turned towards her, she scrambled but but slipped and all she could do was raise her arm up to shield herself in panic. But the strike never came, instead she experienced the most dizzying shift of perspective, one moment she was there, next it felt like she had been strapped into a g-force machine and next she was slipping off of Al-An’s hindbody, landing with a thump in the snow as they stopped a distance from where they had just been. 

She looked up at Al-An and it was like seeing them for the first time again, so big, so intimidating, growing a steady red which wasn’t fading. For the first time since she first saw him she truely felt that they were dangerous. 

“Aggressive threat identified, engaging.”  
  
“Wait, Al-An, No! I’m okay! I-“ but then they had flitted away again, the ice worm rose up again as they appeared again. 

She now panicked thinking that Al-An was going to get struck but she watched in confusion and the metal that had been covering their arms started swirling around them before concentrating into a cylinder shape above them. Robin had no idea what was happening, she had slapped on the pressure bandages from the medkit and hobbled up to her feet, heading towards them when she saw the gathering green energy above the alien. The snow worm reared back aggressively and in the same moment it lunged to strike Al-An the swirling sphere of green condensed into itself and shot out in a line. 

What was left of the snow worm when it stopped, dropped limply back into the tunnel it had came from. 

Her heart of pounding in her chest and when Al-An appeared next to her again in an instant, she flinched back. “threat is neutralised.”  
  
“That was unnecessary!” She yelled back and was surprised by herself but she stood by that. “I’ve been thrown off my bike by them many times before, you were in my head the first time I had been, you know I can get away. You didn’t need to kill it.” 

Al-An was still the unflickering bright red and like they hadn’t heard her gave her a glance over. “You appear to be sufficiently treated and healed. We shall continue.” 

She stood up to him, hands on her hips, not planning on letting it go when the weapon Al-An had created broke apart and the particles refigured into arms again and she found herself being picked up and dropped onto their hind body again. “As you experience you will need to hold on tighter or the momentum will cause further injury.”  
  
“Al-An stop-"  
  
but he was moving and she was forced to duck down and hold on tight with her legs and arm, tensing keep herself from slipping. They were moving too fast for her to keep her eyes open so she ended up burying her face into his back. The movement felt terrible and she was getting motion sickness until they stopped but she this time she wasn’t thrown off. “I …I though traveling that fast would be more fun. I was wrong.” She slipped off of them and went to sit down and gulp down some more water as Al-An collect the ion cubes and crystals they needed. They were quiet now. Al-An no longer explaining about his kind just focusing on their task. 

Robin was going to give the alien some time, she had been so excited to share in the human experience, joy, lust, care, happiness. That she forgot that for those to exist the negative traits and emotions would too. Protectiveness. Fear. Rage.   
  
She had been seated there for a while and when Al-An seemed to just be doing busy work she slipped outside. She couldn’t hear anymore rumble, she was pretty sure Al-An had caused the others to run scarce for at least a little while now. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. She heard the crunch of snow as the alien for once seemed to just take the time to walk to her. “What is your status? Are you unwell?”   
  
“We need to get my snow fox back.”  
  
“Negative. Travelling with me is the most favourable option.”  
  
“I’m going to be traveling around here again so I need it and I’m rather not have to find all the materials to build it again.”  
  
“I will accompany you here if you ever-“  
  
“Al-An.” She said their name softer this time and sighed. “This is my job. It comes with risks I will get hurt some times but I know how to take care of myself. I get that you are worried, that you might have been scared but I don’t need your protection. I know how to survive.”  
  
“I wasn’t worried nor scared. I don’t experience your human emotions. The statistics of you going unharmed in my care are just greatly higher than without.”  
  
“…Take me back to my snow fox. I’ll pack it up and you can take me back to where we have the sea truck.” There was a tense quiet and she half expected the alien to refuse her again but soon she was picked up and had to endure the awful feeling of travel to her bike. She packed it up and tired to ignore the smell of cooking ice worm. As she said, Al-an was allowed to carry her back to the shore but when they got there she turned back around and sat on the stairs leading up. 

Al-An hesitated but walked to the side of the staircase, they could see eye to eye now, the alien red glow no longer looking so out of place as the sun started setting, making everything else tinted warm colours. 

“You’re angry.” She said bluntly and as expected Al-An denied it.  
  
“No I am not, I am not human, even with your limited intelligence you should be able to surmise that fact.” They all but spat out. But Robin stayed gentle and carefully placed her hand on the side of her friends face.  
  
“No. You’re not human, but I am. You said some parts of you are still inside me, well I think some of me is still inside you as well. I know this can’t be easy for you but you don’t need to worry about being lonely, about losing me.” It was very awkward but he turned to reach though the safety bars and pulled Al-An in for a hug. “I'm okay.”

“I… I know you suffered no serious harm.”  
  
“I’m okay.” She repeated it, and kept repeating it. “I’m okay, Al, I promise you, I’m okay, I’m okay.” And suddenly their arms moved around her and pulled more agains the bars, holding her against them. 

They stayed there like that until Robins chest started to hurt from where the metal was pressed against it and when she leaned back Al-An was back to their purple colour. “You humans are subjected to these….’emotions’ constantly? That truely is unfortunate. How to I negate this?”  
  
“They’re not all bad. There can be many good things that can come from them. Friendship… love. Even the bad ones like the anger you felt can be what gives you a drive, the will to protect something or some one you care about.”  
  
Al-An shuffled uncomfortably “I would rather not. This is quite inconvenient. I already need to process my language into your, that is enough imposition from your species as it is.”  
  
Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, I get that. But connections are good for you too. Do you- _Did you_ have family and friends with the rest of your kind? Did you have parents? Siblings?”  
  
“No. Not like you humans. We did not reproduce like you do. No complex social structure.”  
  
“So you were never close to anyone… never had anything like this?” She asked.

“No… I never had... _wanted_ it before.”

“That sounds… pretty lonely too. Human bias but… family, friends, they are important.”  
  
“You’re sister. She is who you will miss? How is your familial structure?”  
  
And so she told them, the two of them stayed there as the sun set and she told Al-An about her sister, of her parents, of what they did for each other, the good times, the bad. Al-An listened, asking questions only every now and again, and only a few times adding some back handed compliment about the human species. They stayed until it had grown dark and Robin was getting too cold and stiff just sitting there. She stood up and careful stepped over the safety bars, looking down at Al-An.  
  
“Hey, catch me.” she hopped off and was quickly caught in a beam and brought to their arms and this time they walked, bring her back to the sea truck. She piloted back to her back before he got up and walked down the truck to stand in font of Al-An again. “You know, aside from the whole… ice worm moment, I had fun today, we should do something like this again. Whenever you need to come up from that base of yours.”  
  
“It…. Was tolerable… as you said, aside from the ice worm.” The alien glowed a pink colour before they leaned down and nuzzled at the side of her face, She giggled a little and before they could move back, pressed a soft, lingering kiss to their face.  
  
They leaned back up and Robin stood up as there was a swirl of energy and then Al-An was gone, teleported back to their base. Robin gave a long exhale and left the sea truck, swimming back into her base and dropping back onto her bed. She brought up her data PDA and after a moment of hesitating, called Sam. It ringed a few times and then she heard Sam’s accusatory voice “What have you done now?”  
  
“Nothing! Can’t I just check up on my dear big sister?”  
  
“Oh no… something really is going on, what did you do?”  
  
“Nothing, I swear! Just wondering how you are going up there, we haven’t had much time to just talk lately.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I have been busy, but yes I am fine. Been very productive.”  
  
“Any cuties up there on that station?”  
  
Sam choked a bit “What? No. Not really.”  
  
“No really?”  
  
“No… Okay but there is this woman who works above me, she makes me melt every time she corrects some ones numbers. But like I said she is in a position above me and that would be highly inappropriate.”  
  
“ooh tell me more.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exert from my planning of this chapter:  
> Al: What is that shiny, terribly obnoxious creature right there?  
> Rob: .... t-the sun?  
> Al: I believe it is acting aggressive, I shall engage *loads up laser cannon*
> 
> Rob: Nawww do you care about me?  
> Al: *glowing bright pink*: Negative.
> 
> Al: "You gave me human emotions? Thanks, i hate it, how do i uninstall?"
> 
> Rob: "No matter what, if i run and jump at Al-An they will catch me."


	3. Hull integrity restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sex, a little love, a little learning and everything is coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to all the people who were in that tumblr post thread defending the positions that you could have with Al-An because working out how to position them in an actual bed was a mental challenge but I was very much up to task.
> 
> again, unbeta'ed playing with your alien and planning for the future

“Tell me about how this feels for you?” Robin asked gently, nuzzling at Al-An’s shoulder, the warm colours from them lighting up the base around them. They had now shared a few more -less ice worm filled- adventures since the first one. They had the intentions of being work related. Studying the ecosystems, looking for more materials, trying to get the white tablet, learning that the baby leviathans did not like Al-An _at all_ (and Al-An was not allowed to play with them). All of the necessary aspects of surviving and learning on this planet but always with a few more date-like moments sprinkled in. This world did make for some great scenery.The luxury though, was that Al-An could now stay in Robin’s base, and particularly, in her bed which was much more comfy than the cold of the alien’s base. 

“I… I don’t know if you would be able to comprehend. Your language and processing capabilities are so very limited- ah.” Robin pressed her two fingers in deeper, rubbing along the hardening length of the alien’s cock, still in its sheath along side her fingers. Al-An had been acting strange for the last few days, tense and aloof. Well they were always like that, she knew that was a low bar for their standard behaviour but she was sure she could tell the difference by now when something was off. They kept changing the subject when ever she tried to get them to talk about it, which meant she was going to try and change tactics. So, she thought she might pay back some of the favours that Al-An always does for her, distract and relax them while getting a chance to conduct her own thorough examination of them. When Al-An teleported through her sea truck and came into the base she invited them in and got them sitting, legs folded on her bed as she sweet talked them until they ended up like this. 

“You feel so wet and hot here, much softer too. Thats what you feel like to me, It’s nice. Is this nice for you? I hope you would stop me if it didn’t.”

"I would but… It is a positive experience -oh- I would never have started this if I hadn't been interested in the experience from the start.” They said almost reluctantly and leaned forward, nuzzling against her cheek. A few more flickers of warm colours flashed over them before they spoke again. “Your atoms vibrate at a different frequency to mine, I can feel it where ever you touch and in the air as you get close.” 

She pressed a few kisses over their face, wrapping her other arm around them as she moved forward, making them touch in as many places as she could. The heat from their glowing skin sunk into her right too her bones, this was mostly about her alien friend but it was definitely not a chore for her either. “What else?”  
  
“I feel the electrical signals passing from your nerves, every thought, every move you make I feel them moving through you and straying into me. You chemical make up interferes with my own, I can taste you… not like like you taste but- oh.” The head of their cock was starting the slip forward and she teased her thumb over the patterns decorated around it. “I also added more touch receptors so yes I can also just feel you... your pressure, heat, mass, space.”

Her fingers were slowly forced to thrust only shallowly until they were forced out completely as Al-An’s cock pushed fully out but she didn’t pause between just wrapping her hand around the length and stroking it slowly. “And it feels-“ she prompted.  
  
“… yes, it feels …nice. I might go so far to say it is… pleasant. I do not mind if you wish to continue touch me like this or if you would like to use stimulations process of pretend breeding as I do for you.”  
  
Robin chuckled and gave them a tighter squeeze which pulled a soft sound of pleasure from the alien. “Did you bring that up because you want to do that now or do you want to say like this?”  
  
“You humans and your multitude of questions.” Robin paused stroking and looked back at Al-An with a single eyebrow raised and just waited until they caved. “…I… yes, fine, I wish to mate with you. If having sex is not inconvenient to you at the moment that is what I want... please.”  
  
“Look at you, using your words and everything.”  
  
“That sounds like your mocking tone.”  
  
“What, _me_ , mocking? _Never_.” She was grinning as she peeled herself out of her wet suit and just looked at them for a moment. The issue with her being in charge right now as that she had to figure out the positions. Placing her hands on their shoulders, she sat balanced on their folded legs. “I’m not too heavy here am I?” She asked.  
  
“Negative. The carry capacity for my body is 285% more than yours. The limbs themselves-“ 

She didn’t let them finish as she hooked her ankles on either legs and lifted herself up, to line the head of their cock and slowly sink down on them, affectingly shutting Al-An up. Their arms almost automatically going around her, holding her close. He lifted her self up and steadily fucked herself against their cock, yes this was very much not a chore. She was glad she could tell how much Al-An actually enjoyed it from the colour that they glowed as it was still rare that they made sounds but now every so often they would slip though. She circled her hips against them, slow this time wanting to draw it out for them instead of rushing to her own climax. But having to move and keep balance on them took some effort and soon her thighs were starting to burn from the work. suddenly cold metal hands grabbed her legs and started moving her. Robin arched up, grabbing onto the horns at the side of their head and let Al-An set the pace now. “Fuck yes... oh , just couldn't wait, huh?” she teased. 

“It would be illogical to go slow when we both want this." and as they finished their sentence the lights were swirling in Robin's eyes again. Making them so completely connected.   
  
All she could do was hold on as she was fucked against them at a racing pace. Soon she was shuddering as she climaxed around them, the metal hands not slowing a moment until Al-An’s markings shone a bright white and they held her close as a small shudder went through them. She was panting and sweating but stayed against them for a moment longer, holding them and nuzzling against them before more metal hands wrapped on her was it and gently lowered her back onto the bed. 

“Do you feel better?” She asked as she stretched out very contently, watching the the glow returned to purple after their mini-reboot. Travel half way across the galaxy and intelligent life still nap right after they cum. They aren’t so different after all.  
  
“Feeling better implies that I was both _feeling_ and feeling negative. I have not been mad at any point since we left the island?” They stated.  
  
“But you were feeling something, emotions can be more complicated the just joy and anger. You know you can -and really should- talk to me for help with going through this. Even if I can't help, I can at least be there for you.”  
  
“...I was doing an experiment-“  
  
“Al-An, I know you hate talking about this but you can’t just avoid it.”  
  
“I am not, I am explaining the state of my emotions. This information is relevant.”  
  
“Oh… sorry. Please continue.” Robin got more comfortable and cuddled up to their side and just listened as they spoke.  
  
“I was doing an experiment, my tissue is made up of 27 different species that we have encountered on our travels, of these species I have found that 12 could be fully or partially spliced with your human DNA, if we looked we may even be able to find traces of a few more but according to my calculations we can use to fabricator to create a being made from both of us. With the right mix it may be able to to grow and be taught, and if it carries parts of us both it could be considered part of the family social structure you have. You can bond with it and instead of severing your bond with your sister you would just be replacing that with another familial bond… your vitals are rising again.”  
  
Robin slipped off the bed. stood up. Walked over to get another coffee and tried to process everything Al-An said as she watched the liquid pour into the cup. Once it was finished she took it in both hands and returned to the bed, this time sitting cross legged in front of Al-An. “I honestly don’t know where to start with with but, I guess, thank you for being honest with me?”  
  
“I don’t lie standardly but you are welcome.”  
  
Robin lifted her finger up at them “You omitted! But let’s move on. Al-An… Okay one, you can not just ‘replace’ family ties. I love my sister, _so much_ , and nothing will change that. Do you understand? Because I think I really need you to understand, so nothing like this gains potential again.” 

“Social behaviours are still a remote concept for me and I will admit that I may have misjudged the effect of my approach.”  
  
That calmed Robin a little bit. But not much. “Two…” Robin groaned and took a few deep gulps of her hot coffee, she is going to need it. “Were you going to make us a child without telling me?”  
  
“Negative, you would have been notified to ensure the simulation of its design would meet your approval. “  
  
“Okay good, but no, not at all good. Making a family is a big step and while, yes we have mutual feeling for each other, you can’t just make a child and think it is going to fix everything. So stop with the planning we don’t know what is going to happen yet, okay?”

A bit of her own anger slipped through and Al-An did look like they realised that they had done something pretty thoughtlessly. She sighed and drained the rest of her coffee, tossing the cup towards the bin before she crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Al-An and leaned against them. “Don’t feel too bad, some humans who have had emotions for a lot longer than you have made that mistake too. Don’t you feel better now that we have spoken about it?”  
  
“I do not think so but this contact will help as seen from past data.”  
  
“You’re a dreamer, you told me as much before you also told me how your species dealt with anxieties, create more control. I’m not… I’m not mad at you. But this is not a plan… for right now. We don't just share knowledge like your species does, you need to discuss things like this. We have only known each other for what? A few months? For an ancient being you are sure as hell moving this relationship pretty fast.”

“I understand.”

“Are you that afraid of being alone?”

There was that cute clicking sound again and they stiffly moved their real arms against her back. “We have a bond... its presence is comforting. I have adjusted myself to having you within me and around me, all your excessive talking and emotions, I would keep that for as long as I can but I have studied you. You do not last long. You are fragile. Soft.” Again she was wrapped in their arms and held tight to their chest, the alien markings glowing a warm pinky hue. 

“Losing you would devastate me. I believe my emotions are centred around you, around your company, your touch, the traces you left in me and the ones I left in you... I-I... I feel...?”

Robin lifted herself up and took their face in her hands “I love you too.” It was all she could do and smooched all over their glowing face. 

It didn’t answer any of their problems but it was a start for them trying to work all of this out. And she knew the next step. “Sam needs to know about us but … Where do I even begin?”

“Are you certain she won’t tell your masters?”

“She won’t tell them... I would hope, but they are doing everything to find you. I wouldn’t put it passed them to be spying.” 

“I will not let them dissect you.”

“You are are sweet to me.” 

They cuddled and Robin had a short nap while Al-An messed around with her PDA. When she woke again we was in need of water and some food and took some time to have a shower and gave Al-An a quick wipe down. All that time she was slowly cementing her plan in her head. 

“Okay I’m going to tell her, next time she calls. I’ll tell her but I’ll find a... code or something. We're sisters, she’ll know what I mean. We can start with the fact I have found an alien... work up to the relationship part when we can better communicate.” She had started tracing over the patterns on the alien's skin as she spoke.

"if you both need to flee your masters, maybe we can all gain our freedom. It is risky for us -or just myself- to leave this planet with your masters about but if she could get here. I had calculated that it is possible for three to survive leaving. Would that be a better alternative?"

"... that... could definitely work." She was so elated at the idea but it was short lived. "-But Sam isn't like me, she likes the game, she wants to rise up the ranks and become a ...become a 'master'. She is not the running away with an alien to go planet exploring type. She has ambition and she might come with us to keep me safe but i don't know if I could just steal her from her life she wants just like that." she gave a quick peck to where she could reach against their chest. "Thank you, though. I don't know how this all will end so it's good to have this plan to have just in case."   
  
"I will keep this in mind as i finalise my plan." Robin cuddled up against them again, pulling the bed sheets over her.  
  
they fell into another lull, watching all the sea life pass over the clear ceiling, it was comfortable and peaceful regardless of all the heavy subjects that had been broached.   
  
"So tell me, dreamer, is this how you see us if we did run away to he stars together, just endless days of work and play?"   
  
"I would need to find a planet which is both viable for resources, life forms and will allow you to survive on with your delicate human form."  
  
"You keep saying that but It seemed like I was abled to get you pretty weak just then." she said smugly.  
  
Al-An had a burst of pink through him before they continued. "Regardless... with those needs met, we could set up a base... I would suggest one much taller than your current one but also maybe with some comforts of yours. combined technologies and then, we would have the whole world to ourselves. I have no mission now, you will have no masters, we can create new objectives. I have lost a lot of information I once had, I can start anew and we can travel further and see so much more of the universe together."  
  
"And you wouldn't get bored of me out in the wide open space, we might even find other space fairing beings."   
  
"With how much trouble you seem to get into, I highly doubt you would allow me a moment to feel boredom, not that we know if i even can experience such a thing. Beside the statistical chances of us even finding each other was astronomical, to do it a second time and have the species even more troublesome and intriguing as you would very well be an impossibility."   
  
They spent the rest of their time together imagining up adventures they could have together out in space, things they could find and invent. Being free together, of how Sam would react and how she would probably need to be the one with the common sense between the three of them. They spoke for hours until all the outlandish fantasies seemed just at their finger tips if they just got through this, if they just reached that bit further together.

\-------------------------------

Robin didn't need to wait long until her sister contacted her again. It was only a few days after she had spoken to Al-An about it and her resolve to get word to her sister about what she was hiding -who she was hiding- had only cemented since they had made the decision. But she didn't expect what her sister was going to need. "Robin, I've got good news and bad."

"What's the good news?"

"We've got a launch bay back online and we're prepping the marine teams."

"Bad?"

"Our supplies of Enzyme 42 deteriorated overnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up with the game story now, once the full game is out we'll see where this all ends, until then thank you everyone who has supported me during this writing venture~


End file.
